Always love
by LoveJess
Summary: Was wäre wenn Dean nie von Chicago nach StarsHollow gezogen wäre?
1. Rory's 1 Tag

**Always love**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere; Sie gehören ASP und TheWB. Ich verdiene leider auch keinen einzigen Cent.

Rating: K+

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Dean nie aus Chicago nach Stars-Hollow gezogen wäre?

**Rory's 1. Tag**

Total aufgeregt stand Rory Gilmore mit ihrer Mutter Lorelai vor den alten Mauern der Privatschule Chilton in Hartford. Es war Rory's erster Tag an dieser Schule. Lange hatte sie dafür gearbeitet um sich ihren Traum in Chilton zur Schule gehen zu können.

Um diesem Traum nicht im Weg zu stehen, hatte Lorelai, die mit 16 Jahren mit Rory schwanger wurde, sich wieder mit ihren Eltern versöhnt, denn sie brauchte die finanzielle Unterstützung um das Schulgeld zu bezahlen.

FLASHBACK

„Miss Gilmore, leider können wir ihnen keinen weiteren Kredit mehr geben."

Der Bänker stand vor Lorelai und für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. Nur weil sie vor einigen Monaten ein Darlehen aufgenommen hatte um mit ihrer besten Freundin Sookie St.James ihr eigenes Hotel, das Dragonfly Inn, zu kaufen, konnte sie sich jetzt das Schulgeld für Chilton leisten.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Als die Beiden in den Innenhof des alten Gebäudes gingen stieß Rory mit einem Großgewachsenen, blonden Jungen zusammen.

„Entschuldigung. Ich habe dich wirklich nicht gesehen. Es tut mir ja so leid!" Nervös sah Rory den Jungen an.

„Macht doch nichts! Ist das heute dein erster Tag?"

„Ja ist es. Könntest du mir bitte sagen wo das Büro des Direktors ist? Es ist einfach alles so groß."

„Ich bring dich hin. Ach übrigens ich bin Tristan DuGrey."

Rory sah ihn genau an. Tristan hatte blaue Augen und er sah sehr sportlich aus. Sie merkte, dass Tristan sie ungeduldig ansah.

„Mmh, ich bin Lorelai Gilmore, aber du kannst Rory zu mir sagen." Sie drehte sich um und zeigte auf Lorelai. „Und das ist meine Mutter."

„OK, Rory, dann gehen wir jetzt mal zu Direktor Charlston." Und er ging schnurstracks voraus und Rory und Lorelai ihm hinterher.

Als sie einige Minuten später am Sekretariat ankamen verabschiedete Tristan sich von den beiden Frauen.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" Die ältere Sekretärin sah Lorelai an.

„Eh, ja, ich bin Lorelai Gilmore und das ist meine Tochter Rory, wir möchten bitte zu Direktor Charlston."

„Warten sie kurz." Sie drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage und redete auf sie ein. „Sie können jetzt zu dem Direktor hinein." Sie zeigte in Richtung der hinteren rechten Tür.

Sie klopften und ein dumpfes „Herein" drang durch die Tür. Lorelai öffnete die Tür.

„Willkommen Ms. Gilmore, ich bin Direktor Charlston, der Schulleiter von Chilton. Ich heiße dich Rory herzlich willkommen bei uns."

Er drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage. „Mrs. Schwarz, bringen sie bitte die Unterlagen für Ms. Gilmore herein."

Mrs. Schwarz brachte Rory ihre Bücherliste, den Stundenplan und weitere wichtige Unterlagen.

„Ms.Gilmore, bitte gehen sie jetzt in den Unterricht."

„Danke Mr. Charlston, dass werde ich tun." Und mit diesem Worten gingen Lorelai und Rory hinaus auf dem Gang.

„Honey, ich wünsche dir heute viel Spaß. Und ich hole dich heute Nachmittag wieder ab. Gut?"

„Ja Mom, danke." Rory verschwand in Richtung ihrer ersten Klasse. Sie hatte Literatur bei Mr. Medina.

Am Klassenzimmer angekommen klopfte sie vorsichtig.

„Herein." Rory öffnete die Tür.

„Ah, sie müssen Ms. Gilmore sein!" Mr. Medina gab ihr die Hand. „ Setzten sie sich dorthin." Er zeigte auf den Platz vor einem blonden Mädchen.

„Ich bin Paris Gellar." Sagte das Mädchen zu Rory, nachdem diese sich hingesetzt hatte.

Nachdem Ende der Unterrichtsstunde bar Mr. Medina Rory zu sich.

„Rory, ich möchte sie bitten, den Unterrichtsstoff, denn sie im letzten Jahr verpasst haben möglichst schnell nachlernen, dazu werden sie mit einem meiner besten Schüler lernen und dieser wird ihnen auch die Notizen vom letzten Jahr zukommen lassen, damit sie diese kopieren können."

Rory sah Mr. Medina weiter an, als er ihr den „Nachhilfelehrer" vorstellte.

„Rory, das hier ist Tristan DuGrey, er hat sich freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt ihnen mit dem Stoff zu helfen."

Rory sah lächelnd von Mr. Medina zu Tristan.

„So und nun ihr zwei, ab in die nächste Klasse."

Am Gang hielt Tristan Rory auf. „Rory, können wir uns nach der Schule an deinem Spind kaufen, so dass wir ausmachen können, wann wir uns treffen wegen den Notizen und dem Lernen."

Sie sah ihn schon wieder so verträumt an. „Ja natürlich, dann bis dann! Ich muss ganz schnell los, ich möchte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen."

Und schon rannte Rory los, um in die nächste Unterrichtsstunde zu kommen.

Nach dem Unterricht ging Rory zu ihrem Spind und wartete ungeduldig auf Tristan.

/Wann kommt er denn endlich … aber warum bin ich denn eigentlich immer so nervös, wenn ich ihn sehe, aber … nein…/

Rory wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand sie an die Schulter tippte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in eisblaue Augen. Diese gehörten zu Tristan.

„Hi."

„Hey Rory, so und wann geht es jetzt am besten bei dir?"

„Eigentlich immer, dass Problem ist nur, dass du zu mir kommen müsstest, da ich kein eigenes Auto habe und um extra aus Stars-Hollow zu kommen müsste ich den Bus nehmen und das wäre ein immenser Aufwand." Rory bemerkte dass sie zu schwafeln begann, dass machte sie immer wenn sie nervös wurde.

„Rory, ganz ruhig, natürlich kann ich zu dir kommen, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Soll ich morgen Nachmittag zu dir kommen?"

Rory nickte und gab Tristan schnell ihre Adresse und war dann auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Bye Tristan, bis morgen."

„Bye Rory."

AN: So jetzt würd ich mich noch furchtbar doll über ein paar reviews freuen!


	2. Kommentar

Hallo!

Hab momentan eine ziemliches KreaTIEF!

Da kommt nix raus aus meinem Kopf des gut genug für die Story wwäre, aber ich verusche natürlich möglichst bald ein neues Kapitel on zu stellen!

Sorry, LoveJess


End file.
